One Last Time
by Ambiguous Girl
Summary: Maukah kau menemaniku? Di waktu terakhirku, ah tidak, waktu terakhir kita. KrisTao TaoRis NagaxPanda xoxo p.s; ada alasan kenapa belum lanjut ff 'wu triplets'


_Babboyeoja's another story :_

 **One Last Time**

 _Cast :_

 **Kris; Wu Yi Fan, Tao; Huang Zi Tao, Seungri (BIGBANG), and Someone***

 _Pair :_

 **KrisTao**

 _Rated :_

 **T**

 _Genre :_

 **Romance & Hurt/ Comfort **

_Ter_ _ **INSPIRASI**_ _dari lagu kakak saya (re;ArianaGrande) – One Last Time~_

 _Typo-mah pasti ada brad, gak suka ya jangan baca, jangan buang waktu kalian di hal yang gak kalian suka, ini_ _ **Gender Switch alias GS**_ _. Serta para cast disini milik keluarga yang bersangkutan Saya hanya meminjam nama~_

.Sekian.

.Mari membaca.

* * *

Aku memang salah, dulu saat kita masih diawal- awal aku tidak terlalu memperhatikanm

u, aku tidak memberikan sedikitpun waktuku untukmu. Tapi, saat hubungan kita sudah diujung tanduk, aku baru menyadarinya, maafkan aku. Lalu, aku juga tahu akhir- akhir ini ada wanita lain yang berada di hatimu, tapi, entah sudah berapakali kata 'tapi' kuucapkan, kumohon, untuk sekali lagi, maukah kau menemaniku? Di waktu terakhirku, ah tidak, waktu terakhir _kita_.

.

.

.

Dulu, ia menatapku dengan penuh cinta dan kagum, tapi sekarang dia bahkan jarang untuk menatapku. Penyesalan memang selalu berada di akhir. Jujur, aku memang membenarkan perkataan itu, tapi aku lebih percaya bahwa penyesalan itu adalah yang terbaik untukku .

Aku melihatnya sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis bersurai cokelat dan bermata indah, ia terlihat bahagia dan semakin tampan.

Aku hanya bisa diam memperhatikannya, sampai akhirnya ia mencium gadis itu dan gadis itupun tidak menolak, _Hell_ sekarang kita masih berada di area Kampus, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan mereka? Apa mereka tidak punya rasa malu?

Setelah adegan ciuman itu, ia, _Kris_ , kekasihku, ah bukan, dia sudah jadi mantan kekasihku mungkin, menghampiriku dengan _Poker Face_ nya.

"Kau sudah selesai?," tanyanya sambil menggandeng tanganku dan mulai membawaku pergi,

"Ya, sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawabku seadanya, karena nyatanya memang sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi 'menit' itu ditambah angka satu didepannya.

"kau ingin langsung pulang?," tanyanya kembali, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban iya. Kris yang mengertipun langsung tersenyum kecil dan membawaku ke parkiran mobil.

Saat sudah didalam mobil, suasananya diselimuti oleh keheningan, bahkan saat sudah sampai di rumahkupun, kami masih berdiam diri. Ketika ia akan membukakan pintu mobil ini, ia mendapatkan telepon, yang aku yakini berasal dari gadis bermata indah tadi.

Sayup- sayup, aku mendengarkan percakapannya, dan yang aku tangkap adalah,

" _Gege_ , ayo kencan besok, aku me _rindu_ kan _mu_."

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sedang menikmati makan malamku dengan kakak lelakiku satu- satunya, yaitu, Huang Seungri.

"Tao-yah, besok kau ada rencana kemana?," Tanya Seungri- _Oppa_ sambil masih memakan malam malamnya,

"Tidak tahu, mungkin mencoba untuk mengajak main seseorang," jawabku yang sekarang sudah menyelesaikan makan malamku.

"Kris? Bukannya kau sedang tidak baik dengannya?," tanyanya kembali, _well_ , sejujurnya aku sering bercurhat ria kepada kakak lelakiku itu, alasanku hanya satu, kedua orang tua kami berada di luar negeri, jadi satu- satunya orang yang bisa kucurhati hanya dia. Sedangkan sahabat, mereka semua tidak bisa kupercaya, karena aku lebih mempercayai bahwa sahabat- sahabtku itu adalah sahabat- sahabat milik gadis bermata indahnya Kris juga.

"ya begitulah, tapi sepertinya besok akan menjadi waktu terakhirku bersamanya."

Setelah itu Seungri- _Oppa_ hanya tersenyum miring dan mulai membawa piringnya dan piringku ke dapur milik rumah kami. Sementara Seungri- _Oppa_ sedang mencuci piring, aku membereskan sedikit kekacauan dimeja makan, dan pergi ke ruang keluarga yang ternyata sudah ada Seungri- _Oppa_ sedang menonton acara musik luar negeri.

Aku ikut bergabung bersamanya, hitung- hitung memperlancar bahasa inggrisku dan juga pengucapannya.

Saat aku duduk, sebuah musik video dari penyanyi _Country_ , _Taylor Swift_ sedang diputar, aku tidak terlalu tahu apa judul dari lagu itu, tapi yang jelas di musik video tersebut, aku berhasil menemukan, _Selena Gomez, Zendaya, Gigi Hadid, Hayley Williams_ dan model favoritku, _Cara Delevingne._ aku sedikit ikut menggerakan kepalaku saat mendengar lagu itu, oh mungkin lagu ini bisa dijadikan sebagai lagu untuk dimobil?

Video musik itupun sudah selesai diputar, dan disambung dengan video musik milik _Ariana Grande_ , aku mencoba mendengar lirik lagunya, karena ya, musiknya cukup enak didengar juga,

Dan yang berhasil kutangkap adalah,

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _That you got Everything but I got Nothing here Without you_

 _One Last time, I need to be_

 _The one who takes you home_

 _One More time, I promise after that_

 _I'll let you go_

 _Baby, I don't care if you got Her in your heart_

 _All I really care is You wake up in My arms_

Dan setelahnya aku seperti mendengarkan kisahku dibuat lagu olehnya, aku hanya tersenyum miris setelah mendengar lagu itu, dan memutuskan untuk kembali kekamarku.

Aku tidak akan menangis, tentu itu hanya membuang waktu saja. setelah berada dikamarku aku langsung mengambil ponsel pintarku dan menghubungi, Kris.

"Kris- _Ge_ ,"

" _yes, Babe?_ ,"

"apa besok kau ada waktu? Aku ingin seharian besok pergi denganmu,"

" _besok? Tentu saja! sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama,"_

"baiklah, jemput aku seperti biasanya ya, seperti kau menjemputku untuk kuliah pagi,"

" _apa kau yakin? Itu terlalu pagi, Tao,"_

"Tidak. Yasudah, aku tutup ya _Ge_ , sepertinya kau sedang berada di tempat yang ramai. _Bye_."

" _Bye, Honey~_."

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku keranjang, aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi, yang ada dipikiranku hanya satu,

 _Kris_.

.

.

.

Waktu yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba juga, saat ini aku sudah siap dengan pakaianku, yaitu, _Short pants_ berwarna _galaxy_ , sebuah _Crop tee_ berwarna putih yang kututupi dengan sebuah jaket bekas layak pakai milik _Seungri-_ Oppa, dan oh ya jangan lupakan sepatu _Converse_ putih yang kugunakan, yang terakhir adalah rambutku yang kuurai dan sedikit kuberi _Hair Chalk_ warna hijau di ujung- ujungnya.

Tak menunggu lama, aku mendengar bunyi klakson mobil dari luar, akupun langsung berlari keluar rumah dan mencium pipi Sengri- _Oppa_ saat kami berpaspasan di teras rumah.

Saat sudah masuk kedalam mobil Kris, ia terlihat tampan seperti biasanya, dan juga pandangannya yang tak pernah lepas dariku, _Well_ , sebenarnya ini adalah bukan gayaku, tapi meninggalkan kesan yang berbeda untuk terakhir kalinya kepada Kris, tidak membuat dosa bukan?

 **KRIS' POV**

Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh kekasihku ini, hari ini ia terlihat berbeda dan cantik..

Ia seperti bukan Huang ZiTaoku, aku tidak marah ataupun kecewa, tapi penampilannya yang seperti ini mengingatkanku pada _nya_ , apalagi rambut hitam kecokelatannya yang diujung ia warnai hijau, sungguh, ia terlihat manis dan sexy di waktu bersamaan.

Selama perjalanan ia juga bercoloteh tentang berbagai hal, dari makan malamnya dengan Seungri- _Hyung_ sampai tadi ia kebingungan memilih warna _hair Chalk_ yang mana.

Aku sedikit merasa janggal dengan Tao hari ini, aku seperti mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan selama ini dari dirinya, tapi ia tidak bisa memberikan hal ini saat hubunganku dengan Tao masih sangat baik.

Ya, masih sangat baik, dulu sebelum aku memiliki _nya_ , ia tidak seperti ini, aku merasa bosan dan juga kecewa, karena ia tidak bisa memberikan segalanya padaku. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan seorang gadis yang bisa memberikan hal- hal yang tidak kutemukan dan tidak kudapatkan dari Tao pada diriku, aku mulai bermain api, aku mulai menjalin hubungan dibalik Tao, dan hubungan kami sudah memasuki 3 bulan lebih, sedangkan hubunganku dengan Tao sudah hampir 1 tahun.

" _Ge_ , ayo kita ke Pantai, aku merindukan suasana pantai," serunya sambil menatapku dengan dalam dan sedikit luka?

"Pantai? Bukan ide yang buruk." Jawabku lalu mengusap kepalanya. Ia tersenyum dengan lebar dan membuat kedua matanya tenggelam, sungguh ia terlihat cantik sekali hari ini.

Seperti saat tadi, perjalanan kami kali ini, diisi dengan percapakan ringan yang tidak membosankan, aku juga mematikan, ponselku agar tidak ada yang akan merusak momen seperti ini bersama Zitaoku.

Saat lagu diradio, ia ganti kami mendapatkan lagu milik _Ariana Grande_ yang berjudul _The Way_ , ia begitu semangat saat mendengar lagu itu, bahkan ia ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Oh jangan lupakan tarian kecil yang dibuatnya, ia bilang itu adalah tarian seorang _AB-Style_.

" _I Got a bad Kris, must admit it, Hei!_ ,"

nyanyinya sambil menunjuk kerarahku, aku hanya bisa terkekeh saat ia menggangti beberapa kata 'Boy' menjadi 'Kris'. YaTuhan, kumohon jangan biarkan waktu hari ini berlalu dengan cepat.

Hampir dua jam kami menempuh perjalanan untuk ke pantai ini, setelah sampai ia langsung membuka pintu mobil tanpa menungguku yang biasanya selalu kubukakan pintu untuknya, padahal dulu, ia yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Ia menarik lenganku dan mulai mendekati pantai, suasana disini cukup sepi, kami bermain sepuas kami, sampai akhirnya ia meminta untuk beristirahat dan kamipun duduk dibibir pantai dengan keadaan yang cukup basah.

Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada lenganku dan juga menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahuku, kami menikamti suasana ini dengan penuh suka cita, sampai ia membuka suaranya,

" _ge_ ,"

"ya?,"

"Apa _Gege_ merasa senang hari ini?,"

"huh? Tentu saja. ini adalah salah satu hari terbaik dihidup _gege_ ,"

"haha, kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku, untuk tidak akan melupakan hari ini,"

"tentu."

" _Ge_..,"

"Apa lagi _boo_?,"

"Aku bukan sejenis hantu!,"

"Hahahahahahaha, memangnya ada apa lagi?,"

" _Ge, I don't deserve your loves, and in the past I'm such a moron and even now, I feel so guilty for you but for one last time, I need to be the one who takes you_ _ **home**_ _, for one more time, I promise after that, I will let you go. Ge, I don't care if you got HER in your heart but right now I just want you to wake up in my arms.._ ,"

"Ap-apa maksudmu…,"

"Ge, aku tahu kau sudah memiliki gadis lain dihatimu, tapi untuk terakhir kalinya, kumohon, aku ingin menghabisakan waktuku bersamamu, aku ingin aku sendiri yang mengatarkan _Gege_ ke rumah penjaga hati _Gege_ yang baru, yaitu gadis bermata indah milikmu, _Ge_. _Ge,_ kumohon untuk ada disampingku hari ini saja, setelah itu aku berjanji akan melepaskanmu _Ge_..,"

"…,"

" _Ge,_ Aku Mencintaimu, sungguh. Jadi, setelah kita berpisah, jangan putus hubungan, oke?,"

"Tidak… Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah Huang Zi Tao!,"

" _GEGE!_ Kau harus memikirkan perasaan gadis _mu_!,"

"BAGAIMANA DENGAN DIRIMU?! KAU JUGA GADISKU!,"

" _Stop, Ge_. Kita harus berpisah, itu adalah yang terbaik."

"Tahu darimana kalau itu adalah yang terbaik?,"

"aku hanya merasakannya, dan juga itu adalah sebuah penyesalanku. Dulu aku menyia- nyiakan _gege_ , sekarang haahh sudahlan aku malu untuk membicarakannya. Lagipula, gadis bermata indah itu, sungguh lebih baik dariku, kan _Ge_? Makanya kau nyaman bersamanya..,"

"Zitao…,"

"Kris- _Ge_ , bisakah aku meminta satu hal terakhir kembali?,"

"Apa?,"

"Bisakah _gege_ menciumku disini…,"

"…."

Tak menunggu lama, akupun mencium tempat yang ia tunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya, itu adalah bibirnya, aku menciumnya dengan sedikit kasar, walalupun kasar tapi ai tidak marah seperti waktu dulu, ia menikmatinya, bahkan ikut membalas ciuman ini, aku mulai menekan tengkuknya, dan juga posisi kami sudah tiduran dipasir dengan aku yang berada diatasnya, tentu saja.

Saliva kami mulai menetes, saat aku merasa ia memukul punggungku, aku mulai melepaskan pagutan kami. Aku melihat matanya yang sedikit berkaca- kaca dan ia juga tersenyum.

Setelah itu, aku kembali menciumnya, dan hari terbaikku, diakhiri dengan ciuman yang manis dengan kalimat pengantar yang buruk.

* * *

Malam haripun tiba, aku dan Tao sudah akan pulang dari pantai, sampai saat diperjalanan pulang, Tao memintaku untuk mengantarkannya kerumah gadis _ku_ , awalnya aku menolak, tapi ia terus memohon. Dan tanpa bisa kutolak, akupun mengikuti permintaanya.

Saat ini kami sudah berada didepan apartemen milik gadis _ku_. Ia mulai menekan bel, sampai akhirnya _ia_ sedikit kaget saat melihatku dan Tao, tapi Tao hanya tersenyum dan meminta kami untuk masuk ke apartemen _nya_.

"Waahh, apartemenmu bagus ya, rapih~ pantas saja Kris suka padamu~," celotehnya saat ia masuk ke apartemen _nya_.

 _Ia_ hanya tersenyum canggung dan mulai menatapku dengan tatapan apa-maksudnya-yifan. Aku hanya menggeleng lemas, dan akhirnya kami bertigapun duduk di sofa yang ada,

Tao mulai menceritakan saat- saat hubungan pertama kami, ia bercerita tanpa melihat air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi _nya_ , sampai akhirnya ia menarik nafas dan mulai bercerita kembali, ia menceritakan perjalanan kami hari ini, aku mulai menundukan kepalaku, dan jugar _ia_ sudah menangis lebih deras. Tapi, satu kalimat yang ia ucapkan diakhir, membuat _nya_ tertegun dan mulai menghentikan tangisannya.

Ia menatap Tao tidak percaya, dan Tao yang balik menatapnya dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah ia tinggalkan di wajahnya.

Satu kalimat yang membuatnya pergi jauh dariku, satu kalimat yang membuat _nya_ senang maupun merasa bersalah diwaktu yang bersamaan.

" _Aku putus dengan Kris, tapi kami putus bukan karena ada kau, sekarang kau bisa bersama Kris tanpa takut ada Aku."_

Hahh, bunuh saja aku Huang ZI Tao.

 **KRIS' POV END**

* * *

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka, aku berlari sekuat tenagaku, aku mulai menangis selama berlari, dadaku sakit, tapi aku yakin ini tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit hari Kris saat ia masih bersamaku.

Mulai saat ini, aku berjanji aku tidak akan bersikap egois lagi, dan juga mulai memperhatikan suatu hal dengan sebaik- baiknya, karena, aku, Huang Zitao, tidak ingin merasakan Penyesalan kembali.

END

.

.

.

 **A-yo!, What's up~! Babboyeoja's in da house, yooo~**

 **Saya balik bawa ff KrisTao,**

 **maaf bukannya gamau ngelanjutin yang 'Wu Triplets' tapi kalau saya lanjutin tuh ff, ntar bakalan fokus terus ke Zitao xD. Dan juga, saya lagi galau gegara bulan agustus entar, AGB (arianagrandebutera) mau konser di indo dan saya gabisa nonton ))): saya emang aneh, k-popers yang lain galau bulan agustus gegara BB lah saya gegara AGB.**

 **Udahlah terlalu banyak ngomong saya, seperti biasa,**

 **Mau review silahkan, ngga juga gapapa, follow dan favorit juga boleh**

 **BYEEEE**

 **p.s : saya ini Tao-Bias, jadi ya pasti ff nya bersangkutan** terus **ama si ZItao~**


End file.
